Ornamental decorations are commonly hung from buildings, dwellings, and other architectural structures during annual holidays which are a popular pastime for people. The decorative lights are typically hung temporarily to a surface of a building. A ladder is often used to temporarily hang the decorative lights to a hanging position that is typically a substantial distance from ground level.
Therefore, there is a need for devices that allow for easy and convenient mounting of objects, such as ornamental light strings onto buildings and the like, without the need of the use of a ladder.